The one with wings
by Dragonboy111
Summary: Some of us are different. So was I. But am I cursed, or blessed? I have a gift given by StarClan, but my clanmates don't see it that way. To them, I am an unwanted curse. I am another mouth to feed. But I am more than that, I am one with wings. Original story by Golden lynx16
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to The One With Wings. My first warriors story. Please enjoy! no hate pls.**

* * *

I heard a yowl come from the nursery. Then, Lilyheart, one of the queens yelled, "It's Silvermist, she's kitting!"

I quickly grabbed borage and a stick from my den and ran to the nursery. Silvermist Silvermist yowled again as a kit slid out. I nipped the sac and licked it's fur the wrong way to keep it warm. It was a grey she-kit. It started mewling, wanting milk, so I nudged it over to Silvermist.

She screamed again and bit down on the stick as another kit slid out. I did the same thing I did with the previous kit. This time it was a dark grey tom.

Another spasm shook her and she bit down on the stick so hard that it split in two. The last kit slid out. Obviously, I did the same thing I did with the two other kits. It was a golden she-kit this time, but what bothered me was the little bumps on her shoulders. Her siblings didn't have those. I shrugged it off, it was probably just fur.

Silvermist seemed tired, but she smiled and looked at her three kits.

"I'll name the grey she-kit Wishkit. The tom will be... Mistkit. And the golden kit will be..." Silvermist paused. "Maybe Dawnkit..." She trailed off.

I looked at the last kit and gasped. It had wings! two

Silvermist gaped in shock at her kit, the her eyes turned cold. "I won't change this kit's name, but _it_ is not my kit."

She pushed it away from her and curled closer around her two other kits.

"Silvermist, would you really let this kit die?" I demanded.

"Echosong, I could feed her." Lilyheart meowed quietly.

I nodded, "But don't let this kit out of the nursery. This will be our secret until further notice."

Lilyheart nodded and Silvermist snarled, "Very well."

How could a kit be born with wings? It's impossible! Isn't it?

I walked out and many cats came to question me on the kits.

"How many are there?" Asked one.

"Can I see them?" asked another.

"There are two kits," I lied. No one should know about this kit until _I_ decided. "But Silvermist is sick and I don't want any anyone who hasn't already been in the nursery there."

"I hope she gets better." A cat named Rabbithop murmured.

When the cats left, a voice said behind me, "May I see the kits?"

It was my leader, Snowystar.

"If Silvermist is willing." I said.

I ran into the nursery, picked up Dawnkit, and placed her in a hole in the nursery. I told Silvermist to act sick because Snowystar is coming.

She looked confused but nodded.

I called Snowystar in and Silvermist fake-coughed.

Snowystar glanced at the kits. "They're so cute!" She exclaimed. Snowystar always had a soft side for kits.

"The tom is Mistkit and the she-kit is Wishkit." Silvermist smiled and coughed again.

Dawnkit mewled, but Snowystar apparently thought that it was one of the kits she was looking at.

Snowystar nodded, "Well, I hope you get better, Silvermist. Bye." Snowystar left. I placed Dawnkit back beside Lilyheart and she started suckling again.

"What did you that for? She could've died!" Lilyheart hissed.

"Well, I told the clan there were only two kits..." I admitted sheepishly. "And they couldn't come because in because Silvermist was sick."

Lilyheart just shook her head, "I'm just hopping that you made the right decision."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as my siblings ran out of the nursery. It just wasn't fair. They could go out of this boring old den, but I couldn't I was stuck there. I didn't even know why I had to stay here while the others had fun in the sun.

Silvermist, my real mother, glared at me and followed her kits. Another thing I didn't know is why Silvermist hated me for having wings. Lillyheart, my foster mother, told me that Silvermist didn't want a kit that looks "different". I knew that Lilyheart wasn't being mean, but it still hurt. It hurt knowing that MY mother, the cat who gave birth to me, didn't care about me.

Silvermist sat in front of the nursery, making sure I couldn't get out. I knew that I couldn't get out. I spent a whole week trying. So, I went over to a little hole at the corner of the nursery. That's where I slept, it was hidden by some ferns. Cats come to bring food sometimes, which means I have to hide and be quiet. Once, I meowed from my hiding spot and a cat, I think Beechtail, almost found me. I would have been happy if she did, but Silvermist pretended she didn't hear a thing. Then after the cat left, she scratched my ear.

I hate I thought. She's a cruel and mean. A painful yowl cut through my thoughts. I had no idea of what was happening. For a few moments, all I heard were screams, followed by another howl of pain. Then, a cat talking. I managed to catch a few words.

"Bite down... stick... Flowerpaw... water... moss."

A minute passed. A yowl of pain. Another minute. Again, a yowl. The next minute, nothing. I tried to peek out of my mossbed to see what was happening, but, of course Silvermist stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, monster?" She growled. I flinched. Monster was her little nickname for me. "Get back to your mossbed." She snarled, "Or you'll have more than just a scratched ear."

I ran to the hole and curled up. Silvermist could hurt me. But I couldn't do anything about it cause no one knew I even existed. I didn't want to be hurt. Who does? When the other cats came, all I could do was hide in the little area hidden in the nursery. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I poked my head out of the ferns. No cats. I looked at Silvermist who was sleeping with her two kits, Wishkit and Mistkit. Her "special ones." I looked over at lilyheart to see if she was okay, with all the screaming earlier. Then I saw Lilyheart sleeping and realization hit me. Lilyheart kitted! There were three tiny kits beside her. I wondered what their names were, and if they would be my friends. Maybe, because Lilyheart was really nice to me, they would be to!

Then, I realized something. I could leave the nursery, or at least poke my head out of it! So, I did. Well, I did the second option. The camp was so big! And a lot of cats were there. None noticed me though.

"What are you doing, monster?" A voice startled me. I expected to see Silvermist, but the cat, or kit, was Wishkit. "I'm going to tell Silvermist!" She growled and scratched my other cheek. I bet Silvermist told her to do that. Wishkit was a mini version of Silvermist. she was just like her in every way. she was even just as cruel. Her sister prodded Silvermist and she woke up.

"Yes, Wishkit?" She asked softly.

"Dawnkit," Wishkit flicked her tail at me. "Was trying to leave the nursery."

Silvermist glared at me, her gaze went from soft and kind, to hard and cold. She then, surprisingly, left the nursery.

"You are going to be in SO much trouble!" Taunted Wishkit. Silvermist returned a few moments later, with a... Mouse? She nudged it towards me and of course, I ate it. i didn't eat much normaly. It tasted bitter. But I couldn't care about it's taste. I would go days without food cause Slvermist would take it from me. And worse, Lilyheart was unaware of it all. A few short seconds later, I felt a sick feeling spread throughout me. I had time for one small thought before drifting into unconsciousness.

What's going on to me?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the nursery. Obviously. I mean, where else would I wake up? For some reason, there was a mouse and water near me. Silvermist and my siblings didn't like me, neither did Echosong, the Thunderclan medicine cat. Lilyheart did, so maybe she put it there. I reached out to get the mouse when a voice behind me said, "Oh thank Starclan! You're awake!" It was Lilyheart. Of course. "Someone put deathberries in the mouse Silvermist gave you! We all thought you were dead." She continued.

"Wait." I inturrupted. "Who's we?"

"Silvermist and Echosong, of course. Although, Silvermist seemed very... I don't know what you could say about her attitude. So, do you feel okay? Do you need anything? Ummm... Do you..." I stopped listening. If there's one thing I learned from staying the nursery all day, it's that Lilyheart could talk until Sunhigh. Now, I didn't want to eat that mouse. I might die... Like I almost did just now. I was starving, but was it better to eat deathberries than starve? Nope. Then something Lilyheart said caught my attention.

"...Sleeping for four days! That's a really long time."

"Wait. I've been sleeping for four days?" I interrupted Lilyheart again.

"Yeah. And we thought you were dead! I was really-" Lilyheart said, before I changed the topic, interrupting her once again.

"So, do you think I'll become an apprentice in four moons?" I asked.  
"It's hard to tell. Only me, Silvermist, Wishkit and Mistkit know about you." She replied, but when she saw the sad look on my face, she added, "Don't worry, maybe we'll tell Snowystar about you and you'll become an apprentice." Lilyheart really knows how to be encouraging, because I feel better now. I looked around the nursery and noticed that we were the the only cats in here, apart for Lilyheart's kits.

"Where are Mistkit and Wishkit?"

"Oh, they're with Beechtail. She's teaching them some hunting moves. Hey, I could teach you some!" Lilyheart said.

"Sure!" I agreed. "Now?"

"Of course. So crouch down like this and keep your tail up, but not so high that the prey will see you coming." She demonstrated the move and I copied it. Except I spread my wings out when I did it. Lilyheart said I did pretty good for my first time and I'm proud. I learned how to hunt, or at least part of it. Then Lilyheart showed me a bird stalking technique. After a few tries, (Few as in like 30) I pretty much got the move covered. Lilyheart told me that my wings would be useful for catching birds. They can fly, I can fly. She also told me that I could make up my own moves that use my wings. So I made up some bird stalking moves that included my wings. It was a lot of fun.

But, as always, all good things must come to an end. When I was practicing one of the moves I made up, Silvermist, Wishkit and Mistkit came back. Silvermist growled at me. "What are you doing, monster?"

"Yeah, what?" Wishkit asked, "You look like you're being chased by a big lion!" Her brother, my brother, laughed. "Good one, Wishkit." I wondered how that joke was funny. It sounded very very lame.

"Stop being rude to Dawnkit, you two." Lilyheart scolded, "Go take a nap." Mistkit muttered something rude and the two siblings walked to their mossbeds. Silvermist whispered something to Lilyheart that sounded like, "My kits did nothing wrong." And walked away. I thanked Lilyheart, and just then, guess who came in? Echosong. She told Lilyheart something I couldn't hear. Then, Echosong gave me a poppy seed so I could sleep while she 'examined' me. I ate the poppy seed and fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I remembered was Echosong saying,

"We need to do something about this, it scares me."


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to get rid of her sooner or later." Echosong said.

"What? Why?" Lilyheart asked.

"Because she has wings, that's not a good sign." Echosong growled quietly.

"Why is that so bad?" Lilyheart looked up at Echosong and flinched when she saw that her eyes were blood red. "Echosong, what happened to you? Are you okay? you don't look healthy. Hello? Echosong?"

"What? what were you saying? Lillyheart?" Echosong's eyes changed back to her normal green ones. "I really don't know what's happening to me. Probably just a small sickness, nothing bad." She murmured, half to herself.

"Well then, figure it out! We need our medicine cat!" Lilyheart snapped.

* * *

Dawnkit woke up. She streched her wings and looked for Lilyheart.

"Hi, Dawnkit." Lilyheart said, suprising her for a second.

"Hi Lilyheart!" Dawnkit said, then remembered something important. "What are your kits' names?"

Lilyheart smiled, "This is Dapplekit," She said, pointing to a small calico she-cat. "This is Leafkit." A brown tabby she-cat, just like Lilyheart. Then Lilyheart pointed to a brown tabby, except this one was a tom. "He's Mudkit." Dawnkit observed the kits. None of them had opened their eyes yet.

"When can I play with them?" Dawnkit asked.

Lilyheart thought for a second. "In a moon."

"But that's such a long time away!"

"Yes, but you can wait."

Dawnkit sighed. "Fine." And turned away. "And Lilyheart, when can I leave the nursery?"

It was Lilyheart's turn to sigh. "I need to ask Echosong." Dawnkit let out a low growl. She didn't like Echosong one bit. She didn't know why, it was just a feeling. Whenever she thought about Echosong, or saw her, she would growl or hiss under her breath. I wasn't personal, just... instinctive. "What's wrong?" Lilyheart asked.

"Nothing." Dawnkit muttered and went to sleep, the only comfort she had.

ONE MOON LATER:

* * *

"Dawnkit! Dawnkit!" Dapplekit yowled. "Wanna play with us?" Dawnkit frowned. They asked this question everyday. How could she say she couldn't? they hadn't realized what her wings meant. and while they wanted to play, they wanted outside. They were a moon old, but she couldn't go outside. it sickened her soul thinking about it.

"Not now.." Dawnkit murmered, her sadness evident enough

"Why not?" Asked Mudkit.

"Uh..." Dawnkit tried to come up with an excuse. One that they would fall for. "I'm... Sick! Yeah, I'm sick. Echosong said I have to stay in the nursery for a week." Dawnkit said, trying not to spit Echosong's name.

"Oh. Want to play with us in a week?" Leafkit asked.

"Uhrm... Sure.." Dawnkit said uncertainly.  
"Great!" Mudkit said, "You can finally play with us!" Dawnkit sighed, how could she play with them, without the clan finding out? The three kits ran outside, leaving Dawnkit alone with a sleeping Lilyheart and Mistkit.

"If only I didn't have these wings!" She spat. "I could live a normal life! I could play with the other kits, and Silvermist and Mistkit and Wishkit would like me!" But a tiny voice in her head argued with her. _But think about how different your life would be? would you really be the same cat as you are now?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CIRCA ONE WEEK LATER:**

"C'mon Dawnkit! It's been over a week! Let's play! Let's play!" The kits yelled, excited.

"Fine.. But instead of playing, want to explore the camp?" Dawnkit asked.

"Sure!" Mudkit said.

"But we already explored the camp... Right?" Dapplekit asked her brother, puzzled.

"Oh."

"I mean the Warriors' Den, and the Apprentices' Den." Dawnkit explained.

"Oh, then sure!" Dapplekit said, smiling.

Dawnkit smiled. She just needed to hide behind the trees that surrounded the camp.. And yeah. She could follow her friends without getting caught.

* * *

Dawnkit watched the camp in awe. She had never been outside the nursery before. The first den the kits checked out was the Warriors' Den, which was pretty much empty.

Then, they padded inside the Apprentices' Den. Again, same thing, nobody there.

So, then they go to the Elders' Den to hear a story. Dawnkit listened from behind the den.

"Hmm.. What about the story of Tigerstar?" One elder asked.

"Yay!" Mudkit cried happily.

"Then listen closely. Tigerstar was known as one of the most feared cats to ever walk the forest. and let us tell you the story of tigerstar. Well, Tigerstar's father left to be a kittypet, and Tigerstar's mentor was a very bloodthirsty cat. We think that's why he's evil now."

"Wait! He's alive now?" Leafkit nervously looked around.

"Oh no! Scourge killed him. He went to Dark Forest, and was again killed by Firestar. He can't hurt you now." Another elder said.

Leafkit relaxed, and listened to the rest of the story.

"Anyways, he killed a warrior named Redtail, from his OWN CLAN, and blamed it on a RiverClan warrior. Then he tried killing Bluestar, but Firestar stopped him, and Tigerstar was exiled. Before he left the clan, he vowed to kill Firestar. Tigerstar became leader of ShadowClan, and brought BloodClan to the forest. Scourge, the leader of BloodClan, killed him and tried to kill the clans without his help. He failed, of course. But death didn't stop Tigerstar. He trained cats in their sleep and there was a big battle. Firestar killed Tigerstar, but Tigerstar kept his promise. He killed Firestar as well."

"Wow! that's very scary." Mudkit said, backing away, probably. "Well, um... thanks! Umm... got to go!"

Leafkit and Dapplekit thanked the elder too.

"Do you think we scared them? sdaid one ogf the elders. Dawnkit followed the kits as they went back to nursery.

"That was an amazing story! Don't you think so too, Dawnkit?" Leafkit asked.

Dawnkit nodded, "Great story." She smiled. "What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Mossball!" They yowled at the same time.

"Uhm.. Sure." Dawnkit said, then mentally facepawed herself. How was she supposed to play mossball when.. One, she had no idea how to play. Two, no one was supposed to see her, and three, no one except her mother and siblings, Lilyheart and her kits and Echosong, knew she existed.

"Yay!" Dapplekit yowled. "You're finally gonna play with us!"

"Yeah! Finally!" Mudkit repeated.

"Yeah.. Finally.." Dawnkit mumbled. She really needed to think before she spoke. UGH!

"What's wrong?" Leafkit asked.

"Uhm, nothing, I just don't know... How to play mossball." Dawnkit said, mentally cursing herself for not being bold enough to tell the truth.

"Oh." Dapplekit smiled. "We can show you how, right guys?"

Her siblings nodded.

Dawnkit thanked them and went to sleep. Ugh.. There was no way getting out of this one now. and the whole clan might find out! this was a mess of a mess!


	6. Chapter 6

"Dawnkit! Dawnkit! Dawnkit! Dawnkit!" Dapplekit yelped.

"What?" dawnkit mumbled, then she remembere what she dreaded. she would have to play mossball, outside the nursery. today could be the last day of her normal life.

"come on let's go play!" said leafkit said. Oh no, i HAVE to find an excuse, and quickly. Wait...

"Um.. but what if silvermist sees me? i'll have to back inside." hopefully that'll keep them from playing.

"Then we'll play outside the camp! said Mudkit, clever as ever.

"How do you suppose we get out? The camp is a fortress, both in and out." in the following generations, the thorns surrounding the camp were as dangerous as ever. when tensions got high, attacking any camp was a very bold move.

"I heard that there was a back entrance at the dirt place. it's simple." whispered leafkit.

"Ya, so come on." said dapplekit, face traced with joy.

"Guys, wait. there's something I need to tell you guys." Dawnkit said, voice layered with sadness. All, or nothing now. "I can't go."

"Why not? Asked mudkit.

"Because of my wings. No one is supposed to know."

"Oh, those? we just that those were either some shed fur, or that some cats just had them."

"Well, you see, I can't go because of one more thing. Truth is, no one really knows that I am real. My birth was made secret. Silvermist rejected me, echosong lied to our CLAN LEADER, Snowystar to hide the fact they i was real! they were lying a lie because of something i COULDN'T control! I can't go out!" Dawnkit stopped for a breath, releasing all the anger that had built up for several moons. Dawnkit let out several long, deep breaths. It felt good to let it all out. it made her feel much better. she slowed down her breathing and looked up.

"Oh... I'm sorry, we had no idea. we wouldn't have had put you through that. i'm sorry" Said Mudkit.

"yes, I'm sorry too." Said Leafkit. the guilt was evident on all of their faces. Now she felt really bad for letting them down.

"Well, I mean, we could go outside the camp. it might work..." dawnkit mumbled, half to herself. she still felt bad about saying no, so maybe they could do something away from the others.

"well, why noy try!" said one of the kits. "there's a secret tunnel, it's to old for anyone to remember!"

"yet you know it." taunted dapplekit. "and how old are you?"

"only kits can fit through." said mudkit. "i heard Snowystar tried as an apprentice, and got a pelt full of thorns!" dawnkit couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay then, let's go!" Exclaimed at least half the group.

"But we'll have to be quiet, no should see us. stealth is key. Ready?" asked Dawnkit. They looked outside the nursery wall, making sure everyone was gone. Luckily most of the warriors had been on border patrols and hunting patrols. tensions were high, and the food was not a common any more. not scarce, just less likely to appear. after seeing that no one was in the camp, they quickly ran to where the secret exit was supposedly hidden.

"Shh.. let's go, before we get seen." the small squad of kits squeezed through. the tunnel scraped their backs, dawnkit more so than the rest. They finally reached the end, and Dawnkit breathed her first breath of air outside the camp. Was the whole world this beautiful? The trees were magnificent!Dawnkit stood up, taking in the beautiful sight, when...

"Dawnkit!"


	7. Chapter 7

The territory of StarClan was mysterious, and ancient. As many secrets as there were, there was always another to add. And tonight held a rather dangerous one.

"Let the meeting begin." Bluestar announced. Several of the past leaders of the clans all gathered around. Even the ancestors of SkyClan were here. "We all know what we are here to discus."

"Dawnkit." Tallstar said. "We all know what she has wings. So why all the secrets?"

"I think you underestimate the situation, Tallstar." Firestar said. "Dawnkit is special."

"Isn't everyone in ThunderClan?" OneStar replied dryly. "It's the same thing, over and over again! A ThunderClan prophecy, then another ThunderClan prophecy, and then ThunderClan again!"

"Maybe that's because We have been the ones to _solve_ the problems! We don't turn our backs and run, or dissolve our clan, or invade for no reasons." All the other leaders scowled.

"You can be a real pain in the tail sometimes."

"I think what's more important at the moment is figuring out who gave those wing to her." Said a voice from the shadows. All of the former leaders turned their heads to the source of the voice. An orange tomcat padded out into the dim light, his pelt was alight with a gleam very few could posses. "I am Thunderstar, first leader of ThunderClan. The other leaders and I saw this. We thought think something's wrong here."

"We?" questioned Treestar.

"Us." Said voices behind Thunderstar. Four more cats slipped into the clearing. Their eyes were radiant and their pelts held the night sky.

"I am Skystar."

"I am Windstar."

"I am Riverstar."

"I am Shadowstar."

"And we were the first to receive the nine lives of leaders." Thunder walked to the front of the group. "None of use gave the kit wings. some other force beyond our sight did."

"The dark forest?" Inquired Bramblestar. "Is that within their power?"

"The dark forest hold no more power over this world. Not since the great battle, when Tigerstar's life faded into the abyss."

"Well someone gave her those wings." Crookedstar meowed. "And if none of us did, then who?" No one spoke a words at all. Then another voice spoke up from the bushed behind Bluestar.

"Perhaps _our_ ancestors in the mountains did this." A grey tomcat padded into the clearing. he looked old, but wise with a knowledge that shown from within. "The first clans had cat who moved down from the mountains. That part of our history has been all but forgotten. Perhaps they know of this dilemma. Something we don't know."

"I hate to be the messenger of more dipressing news, But what does this even matter? The stars have been silent, and we have no reason to suspect that something is going wrong. Yes, Dawnkit has wings, but we still don't know what could provoke the universe for this. but I find it more disturbing that it has caught the attention of some of the oldest cats in StarClan, and even they have no knowledge as to these events."

"I feel as though StarClan is getting weaker." Shadowstar sighed. "We used to be able to enter the waking world, like the battle with the dark forest, or during the first battle of the clans, or when Tree could see those who wandered the afterlife. We haven't been seen by anyone other than a select few. I fear that soon we will fade into nothing but memories, unable to touch the waking world."

"Are you suggesting That she did this on her own power? That we've lost ours to her's?"

"No. No one has ever had the power to do what has been done here. The waking world's reality has become more and more fragile. we need to be careful so nothing goes wrong. one whisper of this and the clans will descend into chaos. I suggest we find the cause and quickly. If this is a sign, then it might be clans in danger."

"What are you suggesting?" Leopardstar meowed.

"We go back, as far as we can. We find those who did this."

"And we figure out why."

"But where do we go?" there was silence, then, Thunderstar spoke.

"No where, and everywhere. If it means we search the dark forest we _will_ find the source, before fate destroys all that we hold dear to. destiny has arrived, and we must answer."


End file.
